


Keeping Score

by summerstorm



Category: Glee
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany's never really understood why these games should be just drinking games or reserved for parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Score

"Never have I ever..." Brittany begins, narrowing her eyes pensively and picking up a tube of foundation from the stand. "Oh! Never have I ever worn apple-flavored lip gloss."

Brittany's never really understood why these games should be just drinking games or reserved for parties. They're fun, so she starts them up randomly, at any time of the day, anywhere, sometimes with no purpose other than breaking a boring silence or steering a conversation into topics that interest her.

"I see," Santana says, and moves a little closer to Brittany, laces Brittany's little finger around her own.

Santana always plays along, but Santana doesn't do friendly, non-competitive pasttimes, so she worked out a system. There was a chart involved so Brittany would have a visual and understand the system better, but honestly, Brittany's not really sure she got the full extent of it. There were lines and difficult words and anyway, Brittany always plays with Santana, which means Santana can tell her what her punishment for having done something is.

Except Brittany never seems to lose, which is kind of weird, but cool.

"Never have I ever left a sock in the locker room," Santana says.

Brittany hums thoughtfully. "It was a shoe," she says.

"Right, damn," Santana says, and, since her statement applied to all of the players, slides her fingers over Brittany's. They walk out of the store holding hands, and on their way to Santana's car, Brittany discovers that she's kind of jealous Santana's kissed a brunette before, because knowing Santana's kissed girls before is one thing, but knowing their hair color is kind of weird. Like they're real people and Brittany maybe has to compete against them, or be better than them, so Santana will forget about them.

It's a win for Brittany either way, though, because if Santana loses three times, she wraps an arm around Brittany's waist and slips her hand in Brittany's back pocket.

Brittany doesn't really remember everything about the chart, but she thinks it's a really good system. Functional. Because, like, there's not always alcohol around, or time for parties, but affectionate gestures don't really need external props. Santana's kind of reserved about touching in Brittany in public for longer than a few seconds unless she has a good reason to give celebratory hugs, and Brittany doesn't mind asking Santana to hold her hand, but it feels less clingy when she can do it through a game.

"Never have I ever had a driver's license," Brittany chirps sweetly when they're both in Santana's car, and Santana's body turns to her in the driver's seat. She's wearing this lopsided, flirty smile that always pops on her face when Brittany does something amusing, though Brittany's not sure what's amusing about playing I Never to win. Santana always plays everything to win.

Then, Santana licks her lips and leans forward, and Brittany remembers that a fourth win on Brittany's part means she gets a kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keeping Score (Brown-Eyed Girl Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193050) by [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust)




End file.
